


Ripped at Every Edge (But You're a Masterpiece)

by Everyday_Im_Narrating



Series: Erase [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Character Development, Dealing With Trauma, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Smut, seriously there is porn in here, werewolf slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 11:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6078048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyday_Im_Narrating/pseuds/Everyday_Im_Narrating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Derek deals with the aftermath of Kate and Sarah and everything that's happened to him. Luckily, he's not alone.</p><p>---</p><p>Or: character development and porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripped at Every Edge (But You're a Masterpiece)

Derek found out a lot of things about Allison on their first two months of being together.

 

She liked taking him places and showing him off, for one. It would have bothered him if it weren’t for the look of adoration in her face – indicating that it wasn’t so much ‘look what a high quality Alpha I own’ as it was ‘look at my boyfriend, isn’t he great?’. Which she made very clear on their first official date – _he went on **dates** now. Like a normal person. _ – when they went to an amusement park together, and more than one annoyed parent very nearly panicked when their child took a look at Allison and Derek’s linked hands and asked if they were dating. If they asked her, she’d respond with a proud ‘yes’. If they asked him, he’d nod assertively and squeeze her hand tighter, smiling an easy smile. If they asked their parents, they would trip over themselves trying to make up a _no, sweetie, they’re just – uh – friends. You can’t date werewolves, that’s silly. That’d be like a cat dating a dog!_ in which case Allison would very pointedly roll her eyes and kiss him, hard, in the middle of wherever they were. The look of indignation in the parents’ faces was priceless, even better when the child recognized her as the author of one of their favorite books.

 

She talked in her sleep, which Derek already knew, but it was a whole different experience when they were pressed together under the blankets, her lips close to his ear as she mumbled long strings of mostly incoherent words. Sometimes it was endearing, sometimes Derek seriously considered getting himself some earplugs.

 

(Speaking of which. He discovered that Allison quite liked to curl into him at night and rest her face on his chest, her arm wrapped around his middle. It wasn’t easy to adapt to, not when the light weight on his chest induced several dreams of waking up at Peter’s house, with the little wolf still resting on top of him, finding out he hadn’t been rescued at all. Which was something Allison would never know. Not when her scent turned so much happier and her breathing went so much calmer as soon as she settled in the position. He’d just have to get used to it – and by ‘get used to it’, he meant faking sleep until her heartbeat was completely steady, then turn to the side so they were spooning. It worked. He wasn’t about to make a big deal of a small thing.)

 

Kissing her was addictive, the sensations often on the good side of overwhelming. Her delicate but surprisingly certain hands cupping his face, playing with his hair, his neck, roaming a little more when she got carried away. Slim legs draped over his, lips moving with purpose, making him dizzy and breathless with it. It was a strange process, to only in his late twenties begin to figure out what he did and didn’t like, without having to worry about being punished or yelled at, and bless her, Allison was endlessly patient. Most of the time.

 

There was that one time she climbed onto his lap, fitting right up against him and pressing urgent kisses to his neck, hands squeezing his shoulders tight. He could tell she was trying to pace herself, but the way her scent changed with growing arousal was unmistakable.

 

It wasn’t like he worried that she would force him, or take advantage of him in any way. He knew Allison. He felt things for her that were too intimidating to put a name on, and she made it crystal clear it was mutual. But when her breath started coming out needier and her whole body was pressed against him, sometimes in a fluttery skirt with very little fabric separating them, there was nothing else he could think about except _stop._

 

He froze in place, and Allison’s scent changed from arousal and excitement to anxious guilt in the blink of an eye. _No, that’s not what’s supposed to happen._ He wanted to tell her to keep going, wanted to be _good_ , but couldn’t even bring himself to say anything, not until Allison had climbed off of his lap and given him space to breathe, her voice thick with concern, words not really registering in his brain. He ran to the bedroom, not to hide or because he was scared, but out of pure embarrassment.

 

 _She’s going to leave you_ , his brain reminded him, not at all helpfully. _Look at you. The girl grinds on you for five seconds and you go hide in your room like a little kid who’s scared of the dark. Pathetic. You do know she dated an Alpha before, right? With a normal Alpha’s sex drive? And you know she has that dildo in her underwear drawer. She’s expecting things. Things you could give her. You were getting hard and everything! Just go back in there and apologize, then let her get back on top of you. You’re better than this, Derek._

It still took a moment for him to realize Allison was talking to him through the closed door. It wasn’t locked; she could have come in at any moment, but she didn’t. Of course she didn’t, because she respected him.

 

“I’ll just – I’ll be in the living room, okay?” Her voice was shaky. “Come out when you want. I’m not – we’re not – that’s not gonna happen again. I’m so sorry.”

 

 _Crap._ She wasn’t supposed to be _sorry_ for something that for any other person would have been _normal._ He’d let her know it was okay. Had to.

 

“It’s not you.” He gathered up the courage to mutter, cheeks still flushed with embarrassment as he opened the bedroom door and took a peek down the hall to see Allison curled up on the couch, her eyes locked on him. She looked so _guilty._ “I mean it. You didn’t do anything wrong, so don’t apologize. It’s fine. I’m fine. We’re fine.”

 

“Debatable.” At least her voice was a little more even now, he noticed as he sat down on the other end.

 

“Allison.”

 

“ _Derek._ We – I can’t – you can’t let me keep going until the point where you get like that. I don’t have a werewolf nose, I can’t just tell when your scent changes. But we’ll slow down, I promise. I’m sorry.”

 

He was silent for a moment, cheeks still burning. They were seriously about to have this conversation. It wasn’t something he really expected to have to deal with on a Friday night.

 

“It wasn’t something I saw coming.” He finally answered with a deep sigh. “It was fine. Everything was going great, and then all of a sudden…”

 

Allison waited, even as his words seemed to escape him, even as she began to squirm a little with anxiety.

 

“All of a sudden what?”

 

“I was… I couldn’t breathe. It’s not that I was remembering things, or _people_ , or… I guess it was. But not – you, specifically, didn’t remind me of them. I mean – I don’t know what I mean.”

 

The girl nodded sympathetically before reaching out a hand, almost as careful as she had been the time she helped him to his feet after he fell on his knees for her father. Instead of taking it, Derek went a step further and just shifted around so his head was resting on her thigh, eyes focused on the muted television. It served two purposes – an implicit _I trust you_ , and blocking a clear view of his entire face. Win-win, if you asked him.

 

She took the hint. As soon as his head was on her lap, Allison’s fingers went to play with his hair, soothing down his worries even if just slightly.

 

“Talk to me, babe.”

 

He supposed he had to, at some point. Words were hard. The pet name made it slightly easier.

 

“I don’t want you to think I’m comparing you to Kate or Sarah in my head.”

 

“I don’t think that. I worry, sometimes, but I know you don’t think I have the same intentions as them.”

 

Her heartbeat was steady.

 

“Well, good.”

 

“But that doesn’t erase the fact that something I was doing to you reminds you of something _they_ did, and when that happens, you have to tell me.”

 

“I didn’t have to, ‘cause you pulled away. It really was that fast.”

 

The girl went quiet for a moment, probably processing the information, and Derek did his best to anchor himself in the sweet caress of her fingers, on her very gradually changing scent. She didn’t think he was pathetic. Allison and his brain seemed to have very different opinions.

 

When she spoke again, she sounded determined.

 

“So… Maybe we should come up with a signal.”

 

“A signal?”

 

“Yeah, like – okay. This is gonna sound weird, but bare with me here. Are you familiar with the stoplight system?” He shook his head, arching an eyebrow in confusion. “What about safewords?”

 

He shook his head again. Allison seemed to have a plan in mind, but he honestly had no idea what she was talking about. It all became more intriguing when he didn’t even need werewolf senses to notice the embarrassment in her voice as she started to explain.

“Well. A safeword is a word you agree to use with another person when you need to get out of a situation. You could just say stop, of course, but sometimes it’s easier to say ‘red’ than to openly admit you need things to stop _right at that second_. With me so far?”

 

Objectively, he understood. Why Allison’s face was bright pink, he didn’t. Or why anyone would need to use that kind of word except for the very specific situation they were in.

 

“And the stoplight thing?”

 

“That’s the most common safeword system, and it works pretty well. With us, it’d go like this – if I wanna check on you, make sure everyone’s still having fun, I’d ask you for a color. But of course, either one of us can say a color at any point. So, if everything’s okay, the color is green. If you wanna slow down or it’s getting a little overwhelming but you’re still good to keep going, just need a minute, then it’s yellow. And if you want to stop immediately, red.”

 

He hated that she had to be so careful with him, but really, it sounded like a good idea. Avoiding a reprise of what had just happened between them was a _very_ good idea, so Derek nodded, still wondering where the hell Allison had learned about that. He figured he’d rather not ask, but would definitely Google it and see if the internet brought him answers that would avoid an awkward conversation.

 

(He checked later, and apparently, there was a whole new world of sex things in which being tied up or hit or called names was actually safe and discussed thoroughly and _consensual_ , and by the looks of it, Allison’s knowledge on it was a little more than theoretical. He refused to make pictures and assumptions in his mind.

 

_Was she dominant or submissive? Did she really like the whole pain thing? Or was she more into the caretaker role, whether she be on the giving or receiving end of it? Did she expect him to someday be into it too?_

 

Research was done. A lot of somewhat amusing but mostly horrifying search results later, he decided to put it on hold. The internet was a scary fucking place.

 

 _He refused to make pictures and assumptions in his mind._ )

 

“I have something else to suggest. Not as a substitution, as an addition.”

 

He responded only with his eyebrows, so Allison went on.

 

“Maybe you should see a therapist.”

 

“No.” His answer was immediate, and he curled up a little tighter, as if to illustrate the thought process going on in his head. Talking to a stranger about his feelings was what had gotten him in trouble with Peter in the first place. He was making a few friends in the Howl Network, venting out his worries and frustrations within the relatively safe space of the forum, and damn it, that was enough. “And don’t ask again.”

 

Surprised by the intensity of Derek’s reaction, she didn’t. It took them a while to speak again that night, unsure of how to break the layer of ice Allison’s suggestion had set between them, but he didn’t leave her lap, and her careful fingertips didn’t leave his skin. She wasn’t mad. She didn’t think he was pathetic. They were working out a system. They’d be okay.

 

So what if he couldn’t give Allison what she wanted just yet? She liked him. She’d wait.

 

Hopefully.

 

\---

 

Derek’s life was pretty good these days. More busy than he’d expected, but definitely good.

 

The business with Malia was really taking off. Now that she lived at Isaac’s, the little apartment that Peter had bought for her to stay at during the week was transformed into their office, where together they figured out how to use the system – the software was relatively simple, the parallel system in which they had filed the wolves for the Packmate Express immediately deleted – and made the final decisions about how their business would work. They had it down to a science now.

 

The wolves who contacted them were sorted by age group before getting checked out by Isaac, just to see if everything was okay health-wise. He did most of it for free, only charging a very small amount when a procedure had to be done, like when a thirteen-year-old wasn’t healing and needed an x-ray to check for a broken rib. Then, the adults were sent to the police station, where Sheriff Stilinski and a few other officers took care of reporting their past owners and legally changing their status back to unclaimed, while the children went straight to the farm on the nearest weekend, driven by Malia.

 

As soon as humanly – _werewolfly?_ – possible, a few select friends and family members of the officers would register the adults under their name and collar them before having them sent off to the farm, legally owned and protected, to get some rest and learn how to do things. Two of Sarah’s cousins – trustworthy enough, according to Malia – ended up taking over the horse breeding business, which always generated more than enough profit to keep the service going smoothly, from the fund they created to save up for eventual emancipation fees to maintaining the farm and paying the already-existing tutors… And the therapist they hired.

 

Oh, yes, there was a therapist. A very sweet young man named Mason, with kind eyes and an easy smile. They never made it mandatory for any of the wolves to talk to him, but a lot of them did, and many were pleasantly surprised by the results. Derek was happy for them. Still not going to do it.

 

\---

 

The stoplight system had been a fantastic addition to the relationship. It made Allison less stressed about having to guess whether Derek was okay – _she shouldn’t fucking have to. He was fine. He was **fine** –_ and gave Derek an added sense of security in knowing he didn’t need to work on a gentle way to say “back off”. He could just say _yellow_. Or _red,_ if he really needed to. Just knowing he had that option made it a little easier to relax, to let things go a little further.

 

By ‘a little further’, he meant making out. Still couldn’t go anywhere past that. It was starting to piss him off.

 

He’d started to touch himself, which he hadn’t done outside of heat since before being sold to Kate, and that was… Good. (Porn wasn’t. Porn _sucked,_ no pun intended. He hated how fake everything seemed, how forced or weirdly aggressive the dialogue was. The fact that there was a particular actress who looked a lot like Allison – which, yes, made him more than a little curious – was rendered completely moot by most of her videos being the kind of sex Derek couldn’t wrap his mind around yet. The kind that required safewords even for normal people. He wasn’t _normal people._ ) He’d much rather rely on his own imagination for it, usually accompanied by a story or two that he found online.

 

It was weirdly exciting to get reacquainted with his body like that. To have full control over his own pleasure. He liked it, had no problem at all getting into the mood when it was his own hands roaming all over his skin, or picturing some rather vivid reenactments of scenes he read in those stories with himself and Allison as the protagonists. _Why couldn’t it be this fucking easy when she was the one touching him, goddammit._

 

When he was particularly frustrated, he would go on the Howl Network and try to find someone who could give him some advice on how to deal with it. Once he even made a post, but most of the time, he’d rather talk to the select few friends he’d made on the site; one of them – a very friendly werewolf named Alex – had even given him their phone number.

-

 **Derek:** Can I bug you for five minutes?

 **Alex:** Bug away, sweets.

 **Derek:** I don’t even know. Today’s a bad fucking day.

 **Alex:** What happened?

 **Derek:** It’s the sex thing again. Permission to get graphic?

 **Alex:** Always.

 **Derek:** I’m just tired of having to call red every time she touches me with a little more intention. Or getting my hand under her skirt and immediately being attacked by images.

 **Alex:** Images?

 **Derek:** Yes, images.

 **Alex:** Well, shit.

 **Derek:** Agreed.

 **Alex:** Der, I’m gonna ask you a question, and you have to be honest. Don’t even answer right away, take a second to consider.

 **Derek:** Go for it.

 **Alex:** Do you really want this?

 **Derek:** Yes.

 **Alex:** For yourself, or to make her happy?

 **Derek:** Does it matter?

 **Alex:** You know it does.

 **Derek:** I’m not being self-deprecating here. I know that forcing myself to do it even though it makes me uncomfortable isn’t right and all that. But level with me.

 **Alex:** Hm.

 **Derek:** Owner or no owner. I know she won’t ever push it, but I want to give my girlfriend something she obviously wants and misses. Is that really so bad?

 **Alex:** It is if it’s gonna do you more damage than good.

 **Derek:** We don’t know that. It could just be a matter of getting it over with. I mean, hell, I know she’s not gonna hurt me. I know nothing bad’s gonna happen. Other people do this all the fucking time.

 **Alex:** Other people haven’t been through the same stuff you have. And not everyone reacts the same way.

 **Derek:** I feel completely abnormal.

 **Alex:** You’re not.

 **Derek:** Alex, I’m pushing thirty and I can’t even fuck my girlfriend.

 **Alex:** That’s not a requirement to be an adult or anything.

 **Derek:** It’s a requirement to be in a healthy relationship with someone who isn’t asexual.

 **Alex:** Hey, maybe you are, though. That could definitely be a thing.

 **Derek:** Don’t think so. I mean, it’s been proven that I do have a sex drive.

 **Alex:** One does not necessarily cancel out the other.

 **Derek:** To be really honest, Alex, I’m not too interested in the terminology. My point is, there’s a chance I might like it. Hell, I’ve gotten off thinking about it. Multiple times. Then she touches me and I freeze.

 **Alex:** Even in heat?

 **Derek:** I’ve only gone into heat once since I got here, and that was the disaster I already told you about. Plus, I don’t want our first time to be when I’m all high on hormones and can’t control myself.

 **Alex:** Shit. Okay, give me a minute.

 **Derek:** Kay.

 **Alex:** Well. I have a suggestion. I don’t know if it’s gonna work, might be a little awkward, but it could be a nice way to… Y’know, ease you both into this.

 **Derek:** Shoot.

 

\---

 

And that’s how, a few days later – when Allison was on his lap again, a mixture of excitement and hesitation, every once in a while asking him gently for a color – he turned approximately thirteen shades of red in the face when pitching Alex’s suggestion to his owner.

 

“So what you’re saying is you want to watch me get off. Without actually touching me in places.” There was no mistaking the embarrassment in her scent, but not enough to overpower a whole something else that made her cheeks flush.

 

“I think… Yeah, I think that’s it.”

 

“Well.” She captured his lips in a kiss again, one that felt like a small promise. “In that case, I think there’s somewhere way more comfortable than the living room couch.”

 

\---

 

It wasn't long before Allison and Derek ended up on her bed, tangled together, her slim body beneath him as they kissed. It seemed like just the idea of Derek watching her touch herself was already making her a little breathier, a little more enthusiastic, and damn if it wasn't a good look on her.

 

He kept his hands in safe spaces for now: her waist, her thighs, her hair. It’d still take a while for him to really get into it, and she didn't seem to mind, just breaking a kiss now and then to press soft lips right below his ear, teeth scraping along the skin and sending an involuntary shiver down his spine.

 

"Color?" She whispered, sweet but firm, hands tugging at the hem of his shirt. This was okay. He'd been naked in front of her before. Nodding and muttering a soft "green", he rolled off of her for a moment to peel his shirt off, smiling at her appreciative stare.

 

Allison's blouse was joining it on the floor within seconds, which... Yep, was definitely a first for them. He'd seen her nipples peek through thin shirts occasionally - a very welcome sight that he sometimes got to feel pressed right up against him - but tonight she was wearing a bra, pink and pretty, showing off just enough pale skin that made him want to see more.

 

Derek must have been staring pretty hard, if the pink flush and smug smile on her face were any indication. (His stare was definitely not the only thing getting hard right now.)

 

Seconds later she was on his lap, skirt fluttering around her thighs, and it didn't feel bad at all. Maybe because it was _established_ he wouldn't be fucking her tonight. Maybe because he was finally starting to get over things. He didn't really care right now, not when the spike of arousal in her scent only made him pull her a little closer, grab at her hips, kiss her harder. Being the reason for those breathy little sounds she made was something he probably took more pride in than he should.

 

The kisses wandered further down. Along her jaw, neck, collarbones. He didn't think to ask for permission before sucking a mark onto the swell of her breast - but Allison's reaction was to just grind down harder against the bulge in his jeans, drawing an appreciative growl that made her giggle. (She fucking _giggled_. Like a schoolgirl. While practically _bouncing on his dick_. The contraditcion shouldn't be nearly as hot as it was.)

 

"You can take it off, you know." It was halfway between permission and a request, and Derek had no reason to say no. After just a moment of fumbling with a stubborn clasp, her bra was on the floor, her puffy pink nipples already hardening from the sudden exposure.

 

"What?" So he must have been looking for a while. Maybe. Possibly. "Something wrong?"

 

Derek shook his head.

 

"I was just taking in the view."

 

"You can do more than look. If you want to." Allison said with a tiny shrug, and he... Didn't really want to, no. Not yet. (Soon. They looked like they'd be fun to touch. But there were a lot of images happening in his brain right now, and just... No.)

 

"Babe?" A delicate hand on his cheek. Keeping him grounded. Dissolving the bad thoughts. "Color?"

 

"Yellow. Hold on. Just a minute."

 

He took a deep breath, then another, and then leaned into the touch, pressing a kiss to her palm. He was fine. Everything was fine.

 

"I want to just watch you touch this time." There, a nicer way to say _this is more than I can handle but I wanna handle something_. "That okay?"

 

Allison nodded and kissed him again, sweeter and softer than before, bare tits pressing against his chest in a way that was definitely not unpleasant. When she asked for a color again, it was green. When she climbed off of him to wiggle out of her skirt, he was quick to do the same to his jeans, both of them left only in their underwear now - him in plain black briefs, her in a pair of blue panties.

 

Allison's body was gorgeous, all long limbs and soft pale skin, every curve slight and delicate. When he was a little better, a little more stable, he'd definitely be touching more, hopefully doing even a fraction of the things he'd been picturing. Now, however, he was perfectly content just watching as she came back to his lap, her heart beating faster and the scent of embarrassment growing stronger.

 

"Derek?" She sounded shy and a little nervous, so his hand went to rest at the small of her back, hopefully steadying her the same way she so often did to him.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"I can't do the whole seductive, looking in your eyes while I touch myself thing. That's - that's a little too much exposure."

 

"Okay." He pressed a little kiss to the corner of her lips, then her cheek, then nuzzled into the side of her neck affectionately. "So how do you wanna do this?"

 

"Hold on. There's something I wanna get first or I'll be too worked up to actually bother to get it later."

 

And then she was bending over the side of the bed, opening up a drawer that he knew contained her underwear, and retrieving that thick, purple vibrator with a slightly shy little smile. "Good to go?"

 

"As long as that only goes into you, then yeah, totally."

 

Sometimes Derek could tell that he was being just a little too honest about his previous experiences, from the way the girl's gaze softened and her lips curved into an almost-pout. This was one of those times, and he was quick to cut it off with a slow, dirty kiss that hopefully would push any and all attempts to Talk About Things out of her mind. (From the way she melted into it, he was pretty sure of his success.)

 

"How about... Wait, open your legs a little." It wasn't an order. Just an instruction, complete with a little pat to his thigh. He hesitated for a moment, but then complied, because this was Allison and Allison wasn't going to do anything he didn't want her to, as long as she knew it. That was always how it went, and this time was no exception; as soon as he'd made enough space, all she did was settle snugly between his thighs, all the smooth skin of her back pressed tight against his chest. The position felt surprisingly nice and intimate, even more so when he wrapped his arms around her middle, everything maybe a little too affectionate and innocent for what they'd been planning to do. (But then he scraped blunt, human teeth over the column of her throat, and she moaned softly, so maybe not.)

 

"I'm pretty sensitive there." She chuckled, hands roaming up from her own hips to his hands to her tits, cupping them lightly to flick at her nipples with her thumbs. "Here too. I like to get a little rough." The face she made when she pinched both her nipples and gave them a good twist... Well, Derek was definitely hard again.

 

"You're perfect." He muttered against the soft skin, earning a pleased hum as she kept teasing her own tits, squirming against his body. Allison looked good like that, blushing, lips parted, her eyes closing as she reached down and tugged her panties off. Derek didn't even want to contain his possessive growl then.

 

She'd shaved completely smooth. Plump little lips without a single hair in sight, just a trail of razor bumps where her thighs joined with her pelvis. Already glistening with slick. Derek wondered if she heard the sound he made when she finally reached down to tease her wet lips with a soft fingertip, hips arching, looking completely engrossed in nothing but how good it felt.

 

"I like to take it slow." She dipped a finger inside, then brought it up to circle her clit, jumping at the sudden attention. The movement made her wiggle just right against Derek's barely clothed cock, and he moaned higher and needier than he'd intended, which only seemed to rile her up more. Giggling, she spread herself with two fingers, making her clit jut out obscenely before she started tapping on it with her other hand, gasping every time. (He briefly wondered how much she'd gasp if he did the same with the tip of his tongue. Briefly.)

 

"Do you ever do this thinking about me?" He asked, because what the hell. They were at it anyway. And the bright pink that rose to her cheeks at the question was just too good to even consider regretting the question. "You do, don't you?"

 

"Maybe..." She reached for the toy and started to trace her slit with it, up and down, body rolling with it in a rhythmic curve. He wanted to know more. Wanted to know if she pictured the same things he did.

 

"Tell me."

 

The blunt tip of the toy pressed firmly against her clit, starting to buzz, making her moan wantonly.

 

"Your fingers." She muttered in a strangled breath, legs spreading wider for the dildo to press inside, slowly, giving Derek an enticing view of her cunt getting spread open by the thick toy. "Would feel even better than mine. I'd want you to get a little mean."

 

"Fuck..."

 

"Don't even get me started on your cock, though."

 

She started working the toy in and out, pulling it almost all the way out before ramming it inside again, whimpering with the feeling.

 

"What about it?" In a bold move he didn't even know he was ready to make until right now, Derek took hold of her free hand and brought it up to his mouth, sucking her taste off her fingers.

 

With that, he discovered two things. One, Allison tasted pretty fucking great. Two, she was apparently really, _really_ onboard with his idea. The scent of her arousal only grew stronger, the toy thrusting in and out faster, and before answering, she lowered her now spit-slicked hand to rub wet circles onto her swollen clit.

 

"I wonder... Fuck. I wonder how good it'd feel to suck on it. Make you come all over my face." It was Derek's turn to moan, low and throaty, grabbing tighter onto her waist. The mental picture combined with the shameless, almost dreamy way she spoke made him want it. Bad.

 

Talking about it was making her wetter, too, heart beating faster, her hands a little bit less coordinated. So he pressed on, voice silky against her ear.

 

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

 

She nodded enthusiastically, biting her lip hard and tipping her head back to rest on his shoulder. Getting closer. Derek still couldn't touch her much, but damn if he wasn't going to help her come.

 

"Bet my cock would feel a lot better than that toy you're playing with."

 

A frantic nod against his shoulders. Her body arching up higher, tightening, small tits bouncing with the movement.

 

"Maybe next time you're grinding on my lap, I'll pull your panties to the side and let you sit on it. Just slide right in."

 

He knew he didn't mean it, and she must have known it too, but the fake promise was enough to tip her right over the edge, rubbing herself through it with a high, sharp whine.

 

"Holy _fuck,_ Derek." She giggled, breathless and boneless with pleasure, relaxing against him. He was so fucking proud right now. "Who knew you had a dirty mouth like that?"

 

"Honestly, I didn't." He chuckled against her shoulder, grinning smugly, almost forgetting that he was still rock hard in his briefs. It still took Allison a minute to come down from the hormone high, but when she did, she switched off the toy and turned around to kiss him, slowly, lingering in his space afterward. A quick glance down, and her smile turned mischievous.

 

"Need a little help there?" Her tone was careful, almost hesitant, and he didn't answer right away.

 

On one hand _, fuck yes_. On the other, maybe that would be too much and ruin the moment.

 

The former was winning.

 

"I believe you said something about wanting to get your mouth on me."

 

Allison grinned like it was the best idea she'd heard in a while, and while Derek couldn't quite muster up the courage to pull off his briefs, he did tug the waistband down a little, enough that only the tip was peeking out, leaking already.

 

There was something fundamentally wrong - the good kind of wrong, the kind that made his toes curl and his head go pleasantly dizzy - about a human, his _owner_ , on all fours between his legs, leaning down to mouth at his cock like it was a treat. He hadn't anticipated loving it so much, or letting out a high-pitched sound of surprise when she started taking little kitten-licks all over the head. Just the head. Wrapping her lips around it, suckling on it like a lollipop, then flicking at his slit with her warm tongue before licking wetly at his frenulum.

 

He was getting hotter and more sensitive with each soft little lick, wanting so badly to fuck into that willing mouth, to grab her by the hair - _whoa, where the fuck did that thought even come from_ \- but he was careful to stay very still, mostly because his claws were already starting to come out. (He didn't want to make Allison deepthroat him if she wasn't okay with it, of course, but most importantly, he definitely didn't want to get carried away and end up clawing at her scalp. The thought sobered him up enough to form words.)

 

"You wanna make me come just like that?" It was supposed to be a legitimate question. It came out halfway between a challenge and a plea, which made Allison laugh and Derek flush an angry red with both arousal and embarrassment.

 

"Want me to?"

 

And then she locked eyes with him, all bashful and batting her lashes innocently as she nursed on his cock, and that was it, Derek was several different levels of fucking gone.

 

When he came to his senses, Allison was cuddling into his side, pressing sweet little kisses all over his face. There was a lot he wanted to say, but couldn't quite put into words; instead, he just moved down a little and brought her along so they were fully horizontal now.

 

Allison rested her face on his chest without hesitation. This time it was easy to relax.

 

"We're gross. We should shower." She muttered, making absolutely no move to get up.

 

"Later, though."

 

"Agreed."

 

They spent a long moment in complete, blissful silence, before Allison broke it.

 

"So, that was pretty awesome."

 

"Mm-hmm." It was more than that, but Derek wasn't about to get all emotional about it. (Outwardly.)

 

"I'd be totally okay with it happening again at some point."

 

"Mm-hmm."

 

Derek knew that most of the progress he was making wouldn't be as exciting, or make him as happy and proud as he was now.

 

It didn't even occur him to mind.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued...


End file.
